1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurised aerosol preparation of a self-propellant spray system, for use in cosmetics, for room treatment and/or in medicine, which is based on the active compounds to be administered, organic solvents and propellants in a spray container, preferably an aerosol can with an extremely fine atomiser valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous self-propellant spray systems are already known. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,425, a process for the production of aerosol packs is described in which the agent to be administered is filled in the form of a liquid concentrate into a spray can, the spray can is then sealed with a valve and a saturated solution of a compressed gas, which consists of the group comprising carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxide and nitrogen in a normally gaseous liquefied chlorofluorinated saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon is filled, as the propellant, through the valve seal. Chlorofluorinated saturated aliphatic hydrocarbons, which are used in this process as dichlorodifluoromethane, trichloromonofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane and mixtures thereof. For reasons of environmental protection, efforts are being made to prohibit the use of chlorofluorinated hydrocarbons of this type.
In German Auslegeschrift No. 2,327,067 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,153), a mixture of carbon dioxide and solvents, as the propellant, active compounds and solvents for the active compounds, which is to be sprayed from pressurised gas containers as a hair spray, body spray or room spray, is described, which is characterised in that the mixture contains, as the propellant, acetone and/or diethyl carbonate, into which 1 to 15% of carbon dioxide has been introduced under pressure up to saturation pressure of 6 atmospheres gauge. This spray has a high content of combustible constituents. In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,705,872, an aerosol is described which contains a liquid mixture of a hydrocarbon propellant, water and an organic solvent, characterised in that the liquid mixture forms a single phase and essentially consists of (a) 5 to 30 percent by weight of a hydrocarbon propellant, which supplies a pressure of 1.5 to 8.5 kp/cm.sup.2 at 25.degree. C. in the aerosol container, (b) 5 to 30 percent by weight of water, (c) 10 to 40 percent by weight of methylene chloride and/or 1,1,1-trichloroethane and (d) at least 37 percent by weight of ethanol, n-propanol and/or iso-propanol.
According to the data given on page 5 of this Offenlegungsschrift, at least 95 percent by weight of the liquid mixture must be formed from the said constituents (a) to (d), although smaller amounts of other organic liquids can be present, provided that they do not have a considerable adverse influence on the properties of the agent. Dimethoxymethane, ethyl acetate, acetone, dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, 2-methoxyethanol, 2-ethoxyethanol or a butanol are mentioned as examples. In addition to the hydrocarbon propellant, the aerosol can contain compressed gases, such as, for example, carbon dioxide and/or nitrous oxide. This known aerosol, which contains 5 to 30, and preferably 10 to 20, percent by weight of a hydrocarbon propellant in order to achieve a pressure of 1.5 to 8.5 kp/cm.sup.2 at 25.degree. C. in the aerosol container, has, however, the disadvantage that, as repetition of the work by the applicant has shown, single-phase aerosols containing at least 55 percent by weight of non-combustible constituents can never be obtained when this aerosol is prepared from the components a, b, c and d, which are chosen so that the conditions indicated in Patent Claims 1 to 4 are met. It is also not possible to obtain a single-phase aerosol of this type when the smaller amounts of other organic solvents and/or compressed gases, which are mentioned on page 5 of this Offenlegungsschrift are also used. The aerosol formulation according to the invention, however, does not contain any hydrocarbon propellant. The sudden advance achieved as a result of this can be seen from the comparison data given after the examples.